ninjaocfandomcom-20200213-history
Karaot Muzaki
Karaot Muzaki (間抜け, Muzaki Karaot) Karaot is a Jonin- level shinobi of Konohagakure's Muzaki clan and the Infamous grandson of Mizuno Muzaki. Background Karaot Muzaki was born in the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village where the Muzaki clan border was. The Muzaki Clan of the Hidden Leaf Village was considered weak by other clans this angered a young Karaot, because he believed the Muzaki clan was one of the strongest Clans and one to be feared. Karaot started training at a very young age to try and master his jutsu's and ninjutsu's in attempt to become Ninja. Couple weeks later Karaot's Parents sent him to the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Academy for him to realize his dream to become a real Ninja in where he can fully master his jutsu's and Ninjutsu's. Hoping one day to become the successor of the Muzaki Clan. Everyday after the Academy he would train for hours to perfect his Jutsu's like new techniques such as Clone Replication, Water Clones, Transformation and substitution. When Karaot got home from the Ninja Academy he wouldn't spend time with his parents because he was so dedicated and committed to his studies. In order to become stronger and to pass the exams that were coming up to make sure he doesn't fail. His parents finally Accepted the fact he really wanted to become a real shinobi and not remain a novice, this made his parents smile because they knew they was in safe hands because they believed when Karaot get older he would become the successor of the Muzaki Clan that will make them reconciled once again and return them to their former glory. Years passed Karaot learned how to fight and to master his jutsu's and Ninjutsu's perfectly with techniques such as transformation, Substitution, Clone Replication, Water Clones, Water Style: Waterball Jutsu and Water Style: Water Defensive Barrier during his time at the Ninja Academy, Karaot slowly started to realize his Jutsu class was Water so he developed these techniques to make him stronger so he kept on training very hard to become a well respected Ninja from his friends, teachers and fellow Ninja's from the Hidden Leaf Village. One day when he got back from the Ninja Academy he saw the entire Muzaki Clan killed including his parents and Grandfather. With nobody in sight, Karaot promised to himself ever since that day he will avenge the deaths of his clan, parents and Grandfather. Karaot kept training and training until he got stronger to avenge his Clan. Karaot lives with his close friend Tenten for now after the death of his parents, Grandfather and his Clan. Karaot Muzaki has a long standing friendship with Tenten, where they met before joining the Ninja Academy and after the death of his parents, Grandfather and his entire clan. Karaot moved inside Konoha where he lives with Tenten since he had no home and after the Muzaki clan massacre, Karaot felt kindness towards Tenten when she took him in. Karaot Muzaki had nothing but respect for Tenten after taking him in with nowhere else to go and this lead to a close bond over the years. Once the two entered the Academy. Karaot Muzaki was one of the most intelligent and gifted students always eager to learn more in order to become a shinobi and by his knowledge he was considered the brightest student and was highly praised by teacher Iruka Umino by his will to learn more. Also he was one of the fe students that would stay behind when class finished and study up to 2 hours before he left. Karaot would train for hours in order to become stronger and his dream was to become strong enough to become a reconciled shinobi by the villagers, The Hokage, the five great nations and his friends. He achieve this by training everyday for long hours with his close friend Tenten whenever she had time. Personality Karaot has a kind heart since he never see's bad things in other people and would never judge you if you are different he would accept the way you are and value as a person no matter what the other kids say about them. Karaot is also a smart Shinobi he always thinks things through never rush into things or opponents he uses an unusual stance to stop and think of a plan when stuck in a desperate or death situation and this is why Lady Tsunade rates him highly due to his knowledge and intelligence and also Karaot is a very determined figure when sent on a mission he will focus only about the goal of the mission and let nothing distract him while on duty also he will never let any of his comrades die during a mission if that means breaking the rules just to save his comrades he would do so without hesitation. Relationships Tenten: Tenten is one of Karaot's closest friends after he had nowhere to live after the death of his clan and parents Tenten offered for him to stay at her house with her since there was nowhere else to go. From that day Karaot showed loyalty and respect for Tenten after taking him in all those years ago it even led to a close bond between the two as the two became the best of friends. Shikamaru: Shikamaru is another friend of Karaot's after the pair got promoted to Chunin's By Lady Tsunade and made both Chunin leaders of the Hidden Leaf Village where the pair of them has the responsibility to what happens to the other Genin's in the village and they have been together on a lot of missions as separate leaders of two team units to undertake a very important mission. This led the two becoming friends over the years. Temari: After the Chunin Exams the pair became close as they founded a bond between the two where Karaot saved Temari from certain death after facing a fairly strong opponent where the two defeated this Hidden Stone Village Rogue Ninja in the forest of death with a combination of Temari's Wind and Karaot's water they managed to kill him and since then Temari repaid the favor in return and soon afterwards they founded a bound between the two throughout the years. Naruto: Naruto and Karaot have been friends for a long time, ever since the pair was made Genin's after graduating from the Ninja Academy. Karaot and Naruto have been on a couple of missions together even when Naruto annoys Karaot by coming with something really stupid to say Karaot always manages to think of a plan to get around it and after a few clashes between the two they always manage to work something out and work together as a team in the end. Karaot and Naruto's friendship is an interesting one to say the least. Neji: Karaot and Neji have been friends/Rivals from their days in the Ninja Academy and the day they were both made Genin. Karaot could never catch up to Neji no matter how hard he trained because the end result was always the same, Neji is always a few steps ahead of Karaot, every time. The pair have been sent on various mission together and are able to put their differences aside for the sake of the mission, where they are able to pull through and form good teamwork to complete their mission's. Neji and Karaot have nothing but respect for each other. Forming a Bond between throughout the years. Kurotsuchi: Karaot and Kurotsuchi have a sibling rivalry like relationship. The two are constantly seen butting heads and arguing about things like who's grandfather is superior, which of the two is stronger and blaming each other when something on their mission goes wrong. Asides from their sibling rivalry, they highly respect each other and they care deeply for one and others well being. Karaot and Kurotsuchi's bond is stronger than ever, making the two inseparable. Sasuke: Karaot and Sasuke share a brothers bond with each other. All the pain, suffering and torment they had to experience in their dark pasts with the massacre of their own respective clans, no matter how hard they struggled to be distant from each other, their bond that took so much work to form brought them back together and both were happy knowing they weren't all alone. Making Karaot and Sasuke's bond unbreakable. Wasabi: Karaot took a special Interest in Wasabi during their graduation to become a genin. Karaot remained hidden in the shadows as he watched Wasabi, Sumire and metal Lee's encounter with one of the proctors Anko Mitarashi and later as she helped Boruto and the other genin take on Kakashi Hatake to retrieve the bells from the former hokage, Karaot smiled on as Wasabi and the next generation of shinobi was promoted genin and knew deep down Wasabi was one the next generation of shinobi that had the most potential to achieve great things. Likes Karaot likes to train for hours to become stronger because Karaot Believes there is no such thing as perfect. Karaot spends at least 5-7 hours a day at the training field in order to become stronger mentally and physically also learn new Jutsus along the way, Karaot also likes to spend as much time with his friends when his free such as going out getting something to eat, training with them and talk with them because Karaot values his friends very highly because Karaot see's them as his family after they had saved Karaot from his loneliness and for that he thanks them because without them Karaot wouldn't be where he is today. Dislikes Karaot Dislikes things like being left out off an important mission where he thinks he could be useful and make the mission successful but Karaot takes it hard since he doesn't like staying behind because he thinks he feels worthless and weak which makes Karaot frustrated and angry so he feels he needs to train more to be considered next time so he goes to the training field and trains so hard to make sure he gets picked next time. Karaot also Dislikes enemies trying to kill Karaot's friends because Karaot treasures his friends very much and would lose control if he ever lost anybody close to him and would kill all the people responsible for the deaths of his friends and will not rest until all of them are put in their place with nothing but revenge on his mind if it ever came to that situation. Appearance Karaot Muzaki has brown eyes and dark black hair, the hairstyle is short and spiky. A blue forehead protector is tied around his right arm. In part 1, Karaot wears a long sleeved patterned hoodie. The hood covers most of Karaot's face. The color consists of black on the top half and white on the bottom half. A blue swirl on his back with three black dots one on the top and the other two on the bottom, black pants which consists of a bandage on his right leg with shuriken holster. and blue sandals. In part 2, his outfit undergo major changes. Karaot sports a flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt. The forehead protector has changed from blue to black where it has been removed from his right arm and now is tied around his neck. The shuriken holster on his right leg is removed, with his sandals being replaced by the color black from it's original color blue. During the fourth shinobi world war, Karaot's appearance from part 2 remains unchanged. Except for, bandages are wrapped around Karaot's three middle fingers on both his right and left hands. He wears his black forehead protector around his right arm like in part 1. Abilities During his time in the academy, Karaot was praised as the most gifted student having the best skills and being one of the most intelligent individuals in the Academy. Most of his teachers were at awe by his high level intelligence and marveled at his IQ of 200. His concentration, Grades, skills and determination were high which gave his teachers high hopes for Karaot Muzaki success as a ninja. Finishing top of his class which made him the highest ranking graduate in his class. Karaot is a highly skilled shinobi, attested being the only one among his peers to be promoted the rank of Chunin, aswel being made Commander of the Divine Wind Attack Unit by the 5 Kage of their respected villages. According to Kakshi Hatake, Karaot could easily become the next Hokage because of his high level intelligence and fantastic leadership skills. Taijutsu Not his preferred fighting style, Karaot is a highly skilled close range combatant and most often uses it as a method to employ the use of his Water and Ice. Showing great skill with close-range combat. Ninjutsu Muzaki Clan Techniques Nature Transformation ''' Karaot has a high proficiency in Water and Ice nature transformation, being able to create Water walls, water protective domes, Ice glaciers, Ice barriers and Ice projectiles,being able to manipulate the weather in addition to the manipulation of water and Ice. '''Intelligence Status Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Part I (Naruto original) and Part II (Shippuden.) Part III (The last.) Rank 0.5 (lowest) to 5 (highest) Part I Describe your oc's part in the Naruto original plot. Delete if unrelated. Part II Describe Your oc's part in the Narut: Shippuden plot. Delete if unrelated Trivia *Karaot would like the chance to fight Neji Hyuga. *His favourite foods are Spicy food, Ramen, Dangos and vegetables, While his least favourite is Rice. *His hobby is to train upcoming talented Hidden Leaf shinobi's and pass on the torch onto the next generation. *Karaot's goal is to become a reconised Shinobi among the five great nations and to rebuild his clan back to it's former glory. *Karaot has completed 56 official missions in total: 26 D-Rank, 22 C-Rank, 2 B-Rank, 5 A-Rank, 1 S-Rank. *Karaot is considered a younger version of the 2nd Hokage among the villagers and his former teachers. Quotes *(Tenten) " Like Sasuke I lost people that I loved and cherished but unlike him I don't seek power from Orochimaru because the only power I need is the will of fire from the Village Hidden in the Leaves" *(Tenten) " Tenten we have a bond that can't be severed or broken and I promise to protect this Bond between you and me" *(Naruto& Sakura) " Don't worry we will get Sasuke back no matter what it takes even if it costs me a few broken bones I will do anything for my friends" *(Pein) " So your looking for Naruto sorry to disappoint your party but you have to go ahead and Kill me because there's no way i'm telling you where Naruto is" *(Shikamaru) " Out of everybody why did the Hokage choose you a slacker this is going to be so troublesome" *( Temari) " If you ever need backup for a Joint mission look no further than Karaot Muzaki from the Village Hidden in the Leaves" *(Konoha 11) " I've had the same type of relationship what Naruto has with Sasuke. But difference is that I killed my friend because I had no other choice. Because he was consumed by this hatred and revenge and sooner or later Naruto has to realize he can't bring Sasuke back no matter how much you try it never works because I've been there trust me." *(Neji) " I think it's time to settle things you and me just like old times Karaot Muzaki from the Muzaki Clan against you Neji Hyuga from the Hyuga Clan in a sparring match what do you say ? *(Kakashi)" Kakashi Sensei, I want to learn and master the second Hokage's Water Dragon Bullet Technique Jutsu. Can you train me to learn the Water Dragon Bullet Technique?. Reference *Land Of Ninjas *Narutopedia Category:Original Character Category:Male